degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Frankie Hollingsworth
Francesca "Frankie" Hollingsworth is the younger sister of Miles and twin sister of Hunter Hollingsworth. She is a freshman (Grade 9) at Degrassi Community School. Frankie appears to be sweet and sassy to her friends. She made her first appearance in You Got Me. She is best friends with Zoë Rivas and Keisha. She is currently dating Winston Chu. Frankie is portrayed by Sara Waisglass. Character History Season 13 In Summertime, Frankie and her brother Hunter are mentioned by their dad when he says to Miles, "Why can't you be like your siblings?" In My Own Worst Enemy, Miles first mentions Frankie to Tristan saying that she once took tap dancing lessons and, since he got bored waiting for her, took a hip hop class next door. In You Got Me, she is seen at the ticket sale talking to Zoë and a few other girls about the Beach Dance. She asks about the boy Zoe is bragging about to be dating. When Zoë won't give an immediate answer, she asks if its Miles and tells her not to her "stupid, older brother" back. Just as Zoë is about to reveal his name, Miles comes over along with Tristan and Maya to buy tickets for the dance. She watches Zoë and Miles get into a small argument. When Zoë finally reveals that she's going to the dance with Drew, Frankie is stunned. After Maya brings up how Drew already has a fiancée attending university and Zoë swiftly says the two must have broken up, she gives Zoë a small look. In Better Man, Frankie is with Zoë and the rest of their friends and Zoë talks about when Drew asks her out. Clare comes up to the girls and asks what's going on and Frankie explains that Drew asked Zoë out. In Dig Me Out, Frankie is seen in the classroom, wearing a bra outside of her shirt, and talking to Keisha. In Power to the People, Frankie participates in Imogen's protest against the dress code when it comes to girls and guys with her friend Keisha. They are soon caught by Mr. Simpson and silenced for their protest. When Imogen asks the girls about how to revise the dress code, Frankie suggests provocative dress rules, saying that she dresses the way she does to attract boys and intimidate girls. After Imogen is able to change the code, Frankie and Keisha approach Imogen and Becky, saying that they were impressed with the new dress code. She says that she didn't want to ruin the new code for everyone else by dressing inappropriately. In No Surprises, Frankie is seen with her whole family at their home. She goes along with Miles being reprimanded for his pool incident with Maya Matlin, his girlfriend. Frankie says that she bets he was naked in the pool with Maya and implies he was doing something inappropiate with her. Miles insists that they didn't do anything other than just swim, but she and the family think otherwise. She along with her brother Hunter are praised by Mr. Hollingsworth for all the good publicity they have put on him for their good behavior. She is also seen being interviewed by her father's campaign manager and watches Miles fury as he kicks over a chair, not knowing her father is having an affair. In Basket Case, Frankie is seen talking to a friend while Zoë is hanging on her and they laugh. She is later seen with Miles and tells thier father he's telling the truth about the party. In Unbelievable, Frankie and Hunter walk into the pool house to bring Zoë breakfast. When Zoë asks what happened at the party, Frankie shows her various pictures from the night before. Frankie believes the pictures may jeopardize their chances at winning the Sing-Off, but Zoë tells her things will be fine. Later on, Frankie watches Zoë practice for the Sing-Off commenting that she is amazing and may not be able to memorize the routine. When Keisha runs in late and states that she was defending Zoë, Frankie nudges her but Zoë tells them to tell her what's going on. The two freshmen tell Zoë how there's rumors that Zoë slept with boys at the party but she tells them that nothing happened, and they continue with rehearsal. The trio later walks through the halls singing their song when Frankie receives a video which Zoë asks to see. Frankie and Keisha watch as Zoë reveals that she doesn't remember doing the things that took place in the video. At the Sing-Off, Frankie, Keisha, and Zoë begin to perform and do well. However Zoë eventually freezes and runs off the stage, but Frankie still continues with the performance. Frankie stays by Zoë's side for long but the rumors eventually get to her. When Zoë comes to sit with her at lunch, Frankie pulls her aside saying that people are upset at her for causing the pep rally to be cancelled. Zoë keeps telling Frankie that she isn't lying and Frankie tells her that people are saying she regretted sleeping with the boys, and cried rape. While Zoë keeps telling her not to believe it, Frankie reminds her that she almost did the same with Drew and eventually walks away. Before the basketball game, Frankie waits in the foyer with her fellow Power Squad members. When she sees Miles leave the locker room, she asks him where he's going only to be ignored. When Zoë enters the foyer, she spots Luke flirting with Frankie and runs to push him. Frankie along with everybody else watch as it is revealed who the culprit is. She is last seen watching Luke get pulled into the police car. In What It's Like, she is among the group of freshmen to ask Connor for tutoring after his makeover. In Close to Me, she is seen swooning over Connor yet again and gives Jenna a weird glare when she intentionally makes out with Connor in front of her. She is also present at the dance with her friends. In Sparks Will Fly (2), Frankie is talking to Zoe and tells her not to be the helpless victim and talk to the director and be the star. In You Are Not Alone, Frankie signs up for Winston's club, Comic Book Society, and it is revealed she is interested in Winston. Frankie shows up to The Comic Society's meeting, and Winston disbelieves that Frankie is really a fan since he has never seen read a comic book before. In class, Winston notices his name was played during a game of MASH, which Frankie and Keisha had been playing. After school, Winston goes over to the Hollingsworth home to confront Frankie. When Miles leaves, Frankie appears in front of Winston, and takes off her robe, revealing that she is wearing a pink bikini. Winston is attracted at the sight of her and is so stunned that he doesn't say anything. Frankie smiles at him, but Winston backs up and accidentally falls into the pool. Since he cannot swim well, Frankie dives in and pulls him to safety. Winston accuses her of getting into the bikini to distract him, but Frankie says that she doesn't need an elaborate plan to make him look dumb. He says that she has been doing it all week in the club meetings and in her MASH game, where he was the loser. However, Frankie asks him, "Who said you were the loser?", revealing that she likes him. Winston realizes that she left it on the board on purpose so that he would see it. The two kiss in the pool, before pulling away, saying that Miles could never know about this. They then kiss again. In Enjoy the Silence, it is revealed that Frankie has caught bronchitis and is staying home at school. She warns Winston that she is sick, and throughout the episode, he progressively gets sicker. While Frankie and Winston are talking, they are interrupted by Miles, who is determined to find out who kissed his little sister, which he found out from Keisha's tweets. Frankie insists the guy is a nice guy, but Miles decides to hunt him down and warn him anyway. Miles eventually finds out that Winston kissed his sister, and he reveals that Frankie had a crush on Winston when she was eight. In How Bizarre, she is helping Drew with packing envelopes of her father's campaign merchandise and tells him that he forgot to put in a button, calling him an idiot. When her mother comes and starts acting strangely around Drew after he rejects her offer to talk alone, Frankie starts to realize something is wrong. She does as her mother asks; however, when she asks Frankie to get her and Drew coffee. She catches her mother and Drew sharing an intimate hug in the pool house and doesn't know what to think, so she walks off. It is later revealed she did not tell her father about the hug. In Hypnotize, Frankie, Zoe, and Keisha are auditioning to be models in the fashion show. She runs into Winston, who is filming the auditions. Winston is surprised to see Frankie auditioning to be a model. Winston tells her that he didn't think it was her thing, but has to leave to film for Degrassi TV, wishing her luck. Frankie is worried about his comment and wonders if he meant that he didn't think she was pretty enough. Frankie auditions and impresses Imogen and Becky, however, it is lately revealed that she didn't make the final list, while Zoe and Keisha did. Upset, she asks her mother if she can get plastic surgery, since she thinks she didn't get in because she was ugly. Her mother tells her no, and suggests to talk to Becky and Imogen about it. The next day, Frankie approaches Becky and asks to be a model, listing off qualities about why she is qualified. Becky gives her a second chance, saying she was already planning on doing so, and Frankie confidently walks off. In Out of My Head, Frankie is walking in the hallways with Zoe and Keisha and Frankie talks about how Becky changed her mind so quickly Zoe responds or was her mistake how rich you are? Frankie responds what does that have to do with it? Keisha says maybe she's hoping to slide in for New York fashion week on a Hollingsworth jet. Frankie responds or maybe she realized I'm a good model. Zoe says or maybe your mom gave Becky a donation that could help her change her mind? Frankie responds that's ridiculous. Frankie says she wouldn't do that right Keish? Keisha responds well there was that time in grade 2 when you magically put in front of the Balla residual after your mom talked to the instructor. Then Frankie and Miles walk in the hallways and Frankie says everybody is making fun of her because she's rich and Miles says who cares what everybody thinks and she asks if there mom ever paid someone so you can stay on a team he said yes she paid the coach so he could stay on the baseball league and she says thanks for the talk. Just a few minutes before the fashion show started Frankie walked up to Becky asking her if her mother payed her to give her a moddeling spot. Becky laughes a bit and tells Frankie that she would never accept money to do something like that. Frankie really wants to know why she got the spot again so she askes Becky why she changed her mind about her being a model. Becky then tells Frankie; 'Winston said he would only shoot the show for Dtv, if you weren't in it.' Frankie looks a bit annoyed then says;' He did what?' After Winston explains the two end up kissing. In Believe (1), Frankie is watching Zoe perform on stage and starts listening to Maya and Tristan as they talk about the reporters outside. When Zoe follows them to see what is going on, Frankie follows as well and is surprised when she sees the amount of media outside, but does not go out to see them with Tristan and Zoe and stays in the building. She is next seen sitting close to Zoe at her trial and is soon called to the stand to tesitfy. She is very emotional on the stand and when the lawyer starts heavily questioning her about the party, Frankie answers with hesitation. When the lawyer asks her if Zoe ever mentioned she wanted to hook up with boys at the party, Frankie is scared to tell the truth since it would hurt Zoe's case, but then the laywer hounds her that she is under oath. Frankie looks at Zoe and sees her telling Frankie not to say the truth, but Frankie gives in and tearfully says that Zoe did say she wanted to hook up with guys at the party. Following the trial for that day, Zoe is freaking out because of what the press says about her being obsessed with boys and Frankie chimes in that what they're saying is true and that Zoe cares a lot about what people think about her, naming off the boys that Zoe has been with recently. Tristan tells Zoe that it doesn't matter what Keisha and Frankie think, but Zoe then tearfully says it matters to her. Keisha then leads Frankie away from the situation and they walk off. In Thunderstruck, she and Winston are watching a French film and cuddling on the couch when Miles steals the remote from her. She chases and jumps on his back for it, and the two decide to settle who gets it by playing charades. She tries to act out the movie Inglorious Bastards, but Winston is unable to solve it, and they lose the round, bringing out her aggressive side. She is annoyed when Tristan is able to solve Miles charade, and is shocked when Tristan reveals having a thing with Yates. Later on, she joins the boys in the game of Murder, eagerly running off to hide. Relationships *Winston Chu **Start Up: Out of My Head (1336) Trivia *Frankie has appeared in 19 episodes. *She was the first freshman introduced in Season 13. *Frankie took tap dancing as a child revealed in My Own Worst Enemy. *Frankie is the only girl in the family (along with Mrs. Hollingsworth). *Frankie and Hunter are the fourth set of twins on Degrassi. The others being Erica and Heather, Declan and Fiona, and Bo and Ingvar. *It is revealed in Unbelievable that she is on Power Squad. *She is the only current girl who revealed she was on the Power Squad in Season 13. *She is the first sibling to go out with another sibling's best friend *It is revealed in You Are Not Alone, that she is into comic books. *Frankie has known Winston since she was five years old. *She has had a crush on Winston since she was eight, according to Miles. *It is revealed in Out of My Head that Frankie took Ballet in second grade. Quotes *(To Zoë): "What are you gonna wear?" (first line) *(To Zoë): "Who are you going with? Better not be Miles. Don't you dare take my stupid, older brother back." *(To Zoë about Drew: "Looks like someone's happy to see you." *(To Clare about Drew): "Drew asked Zoë out." *(To Zoë) "Then don't. Talk to the director. You're the star." *(To Winston about their kiss): "We can't tell Miles." Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 13 Category:Freshmen Category:Siblings Category:Twins Category:Season 14 Category:Power Squad